


Five Harper

by bippityboppityboom



Category: Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Boulder academy (the school that Five now attends with the other quads), Five and the quads, Five gets pissed at Dicky, Gen, Grace hargreeves (mentioned) - Freeform, Nicky harper (mentioned), The name isnt mentioned in the fic tho, The title isnt that great sorry, and also everyone else - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bippityboppityboom/pseuds/bippityboppityboom
Summary: What if Five didn't make it back to the manor on his first try?-In his attempts to go back home after 45 years, Five accidentally hops himself into a timeline where he is from a family of unpowered quadruplets living normal lives. Five replaces Nicky Harper. Will Five be able to make it home on his own? Can he successfully act like Nicky in order to keep attention away from him?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Five goes to an alternate universe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What happened to Nicky?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269219) by [pastelchalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelchalks/pseuds/pastelchalks). 



Five finally got the formula. After 45 years, he had finally found it. He was absolutely certain it was going to work. He took a brief moment to think of his siblings he hadn't seen in so long. He closed his eyes fleetingly. Would they still recognise him? He took one last look at his tangles of numbers and annotations, and snapped his book shut with a resounding thud that echoed in his ears. 

He was finally going back home. 

He clenched his fists and jumped, a brilliant blue light enveloping him.


	2. Five meets Anne Harper, and maybe doesn't regret jumping into this alternate universe as much as he should

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title sums it up pretty well

Five rolled out of the portal, tripping over his suddenly oversized slacks. He looked down and look down in dread at his spindly smooth hands. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Turns out that wasn't the only mistake he made. He was in an unfamiliar bedroom, with pictures of him (him currently) and three other children. 

'Shit, fuck, damn it, I must have taken this guy's place in this alternate universe,' Five internally cursed excessively. 'Now I'll have to live this child's life while making another formula.' 

Five couldn't attract attention as he wouldn't have time to deal with it and correct his formula. Although he could get scientists' help from this universe, they probably never had any experience in time and space travel, they wouldn't know how his powers work, they may even want to study him, (which was definitely bad) so he'll be better off alone. 

This family would probably have questioned Five's oversized men's dress clothes so he picked out some clothes that weren't too embarrassing, and changed into them. Now all he had to do was not act like a jaded old man. 

He swiftly chucked his Commission assassin clothes under a bed as he heard footsteps from outside the door. "Nicky, I brought some soup for-" A woman with blond curls walked into the room, "Nicholas Daniel Harper, what are you doing out of bed? And also wearing Ricky's clothes?" Her stern yet caring tone and the smell of home cooked food washed over Five. 

Wow, this was a surprise, Five thought as he felt his eyes tear up a little. He never had someone speak to him so kindly before, even before the apocalypse. The closest that ever came to this was The Handler's sickly sweet voice. He shivered, he never wanted to see that wretched woman again.

"-icky, Nicky? What's wrong, are you cold? Come on let's get you dressed in actual pyjamas and not Ricky's clothes, then you can have some soup and get some rest." She started to get some clothes out of a drawer.

Five internally heaved a sigh of relief as she evaded her own well-intended but probing questions. He probably would have struggled to come up with answers that made sense, though he could have blamed it on his sickness that alternate universe him probably had. 

Five cringed but silently got into the pyjamas which were decorated with little teddy bears. If this was what it took to get home, it would be a small price to pay. 

He got into bed and took a sip of the soup that she had put on the bedside table. It was surprisingly good. He polished it off quickly and got out of bed, holding the empty bowl, with the intent to wash it himself. 

On the way to the kitchen, Five tried to learn as much as possible about this "Nicky", other than having a terrible name and having a sibling, "Ricky" with an equally terrible name. He passed by many family photos, with him and the same three children, deducing that they were siblings, probably quadruplets as they all looked the same age. 

Although the house wasn't particularly fanciful, it felt homey and safe and loving in a way the Umbrella Academy manor never felt. Maybe being here wasn't so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything doesn't really link up or make sense in the fic, please tell me cos idw any plot holes. 
> 
> If there are any other things I can improve, pls also do tell me. Thx for reading!


	3. Five meets Ricky, Dicky and Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things happen but among them, Five yells at Dicky.

"Nicky, I thought I told you to get some rest?" The blond lady asked when she saw Five scrubbing his bowl in the kitchen. 

"Don't worry Mom, I feel much better."

Geez, and wasn't that a trip. To call this unfamiliar lady 'Mom' was jarring as fuck. He felt an odd pang in his heart, longing for Grace, so like yet unlike this unfamiliar woman.

"Well, you do sound a lot better than before," She felt Five's forehead and chuckled, "Wow, you don't have a fever anymore, just two hours ago you sounded like a dying elephant, and looked like it too. Young people nowadays are recovering so fast!"

"Yes," Five stiltedly commented. The conversation ended awkwardly. 

Just then, the door swung open. Five spun and bent his knees, body molded into a defensive stance automatically. Three children that Five recognised from the pictures emerged. 

"Geez Nicky, who dropped a snake in your pants." The blond girl commented while flinging her bag to the floor. The other two boys followed suit, one meticulously placing an overly large school bag to the floor while the other flung his almost empty bag next to it. 

"Yeah Nicky, I thought you were sick, why are you even down here? Last I saw you, you were sneezing you nose off," The boy with the big bag said. 

"I'm feeling better."

'Oh fuck, now I have to deal with actual kids on a daily basis while trying to find the stupid formula,' Five thought, irritated by those questioning brats. 

Five quickly went back up, wanting to complete his formula so he could quickly return home, and the real Nicky could take his rightful place without anyone suspecting a thing. 

Unfortunately, they followed him up too. Apparently those two other beds in his room weren't for nothing. Now he shared one minuscule fucking room with two other teenage boys. Joy.

*

"Hey Nicky, what's taking so long?" That long-haired brunette boy's annoying voice pierced through his train of thought while he was in the toilet, scribbling down his previous formula to examine where he went wrong. He didn't want alternate universe him's siblings to question what he was writing, especially since they shared a room. Apparently they also shared a bathroom too. 

"Let me shit in peace, you asinine twat, have you no patience?!" Five exploded, scowling and cancelling a term in his formula that he screwed up while ranting. The nerve of that boy, Five scowled irritatedly. 

*

'Dang, we all knew that happy-go-lucky Nicky would explode someday,' Dicky thought.

*

Apparently he landed on a Tuesday, which means now he has to go to school. 'Maybe I should've pretended to stay sick, then I wouldn't have to spend time with even more brats.' Five thought as they were piled into the car. Three was already more than he could handle. At least he could do his formula under the guise of doing work.

The bell for first period rang as he followed his siblings into class. It just so happened that he shared all his classes with them, at least he sort of knew them. That was the only consolation he had in this excuse of a learning facility. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of brief cos I didnt really have time to flesh out the details, (kind of don't feel like doing it also) but if there are any concerns or plot holes or anything at all, pls comment. Thx for reading!


End file.
